FOUR!
by lgmrkm
Summary: When Rose dragged me to the driving range I would have never known one stray golf ball would lead me to the best thing to ever happen to me. Sometimes bad luck isn't so bad. Rated M for language and suggested sexual themes. One shot for now. Slight OOC


**FOUR!**

**Okay I wrote this for fun, it was an idea stuck in my head and I decided to put it down onto paper. For now its a one shot but if enough people want me to extend it I will eventually. So I hope you enjoy this. **

**This is rated 'M' mostly because of language and some sexual suggestions. **

**BPOV**

"What the hell are those?" I ask in disgust.

Rose rolled her eyes and shoved the bag towards me but I back away a bit, avoiding the offending object. "They're golf clubs you moron."

"I can see that but what I want to know is why you're giving them to me?" She thrusts them in to my hands and I have no choice but to grab them this time. My bag was blue and white and I guess I should be somewhat grateful she at least managed to get this thing in my favourite colour. Hers was of a slightly different design and was purple and white.

Rosalie and I had been sharing a condo since our second year of university. We had met in my _Introduction to Postcolonial Literatures in English_ course and were partnered to do a presentation together. That was three years ago and only a few weeks ago we both graduated from the University of Washington. In the fall Rosalie would be starting her first year of law school while I would be back to college to get my teachers certificate.

Both Rosalie and I come from wealthy families, though her family is old money. Her dad is a huge corporate lawyer and her mom is mostly a socialite. My dad, Charlie, built a construction empire from scratch from when I was just a toddler. It took fifteen hard years but soon he was one of the top companies in all of Washington and later the whole western sea board. My mom Renee teaches art at a private high school nearby.

However, the money hasn't gone to Renee or Charlie's heads, well not most of the time. Renee does sometimes go overboard with her "projects" and the various hobbies she is always changing but she means well. Still, both my parents knew what it was like to grow up with little money, struggling at times to pay bills and celebrating life's milestones modestly. Their down to earth mentality has kept me being a spoiled brat…well for the most part. I haven't wanted for anything in a long time but I don't abuse their wealth. Okay I'll admit my black Jaguar XJ and my condo were two things I indulged in with my parent's money but I consider those more necessities than anything, and their practical. Rosalie, on the other hand, is a _little _more spoiled then me and while she can be quite vain she also has a good heart.

At this moment, though, none of that matters because if she doesn't explain soon I'm going to cut up her favourite Jimmy Choo's and do so with a smile.

"Because we are going golfing tomorrow at the Everett. Okay maybe not golfing per say as we're not going to be on the course but we're going to be using the driving range."

"I'm sorry did I hear you say we?"

"Do I have a fucking speech impediment that I'm not aware of?"

"No but apparently you've had a psychotic break if you think I'm going golfing with you." The chick's crazy I swear.

"Trust me, you'll know when I have a psychotic break." A smile makes its way onto her face that is down-right creepy and a resist the urge to cringe away. "I don't know why you're being so difficult Bella, its golfing not sky diving." She rolls her eyes in a patronizing way. I love Rose but sometimes I just wanna smack her.

"You seriously don't see the problem with me golfing?" She shakes her head. "Okay let me break this down for you. I am the biggest klutz and danger magnet known to man. Anything bad that can happen always happens to me, agreed?" She nods. "Good, now you want to put said danger magnet with a group of people, hand her a steel club, tell her to swing with all her might at a hard white ball and expect no one to get hurt. So I must ask. What. Are. You. Thinking!"

"Stop being dramatic Bella, each person is sectioned off and you're shooting the ball out into an open field. The worst thing that will happen is you miss the fucking ball."

"Okay, say you're right. It still doesn't explain _why _you suddenly want to do this. Since I've known you not once have you even mentioned golfing. Why now?" Hell, Rosalie doesn't even like sports in general. The only time she is willing to break a sweat is while shopping or playing around with cars. Anything else is unacceptable.

"Well Royce is big on golf so I figured it best I learn. I don't want to embarrass him."

I should have known it was about Royce fucking King. Rosalie's current boyfriend and douche bag of the year. That particular trust fund baby is the lowest of low. He's a selfish, egotistical, narcissistic, creepy sleaze ball who I wish would just step in front of a bus already or perhaps choke on an Olive from a martini. Rosalie has always been a confident and take charge girl but as soon as her daddy dearest set those two up she's a different person. Around him she's submissive, soft spoken, on edge and pathetic; it's frankly concerning me. I've voiced my concerns but she always brushes me off, stating she hasn't changed blah blah blah, what a catch he is blah blah blah how I don't know the real him, more blah blah bullshit.

And she calls me stubborn? Girl needs a reality check.

"Are you serious? You're learning this fucking game for that mouth breather? Who are you and what have you done with my Rose huh?"

"Don't fucking start Bella! I don't get why you hate him so much. He's handsome, charming, generous and wealthy. He's perfection!" Ugh, I think I just puked in my mouth a little. Oh he's charming all right, especially when he's trying to grab my ass. Note the sarcasm.

"Everything you listed was superficial at best but you know what I'm not going to get into another debate over Royce's supposed merits. What I want to know is why you are learning this stupid game for him?" I know why but I want her to admit it.

"Why not? Girlfriends take interests in their boyfriend's hobbies all the time. Is it so wrong that I want to learn this for the sake of having something else to do together?" Oh my poor deluded Rose.

"Oh so he didn't tell you to learn? Never once mentioned how it would be in his best interest for him if his girlfriend happened to know how to play golf? It was _all _your idea." She opens her mouth a few times but I can see it in her eyes she can't deny it. "Uh huh. Now tell me, has _he _offered to learn to do anything you like in return?" Silence. "That's what I thought. You're letting him change you Rosalie. You give and give and give and he gives nothing back."

She bristles. "He gives plenty Bella, did you not see the bracelet he got me last week?" Yes I did and while it's pretty and expensive, it was also as cold and impersonal as one can get. "You just don't get our relationship Bella so just drop it okay. Now are you coming with me or not."

Oh I understood their relationship perfectly, I just can't seem to get through to Rose. I sigh, not wanting to argue with her. She isn't ready to hear me out. You can lead a horse to water but you can't make them drink.

"Fine but when someone ends up with a concussion, don't come complaining to me." I heaved the bag over into the corner before making my way down the hallway. "Controlling deluded wench" I mumbled.

"What the hell did you say?" I heard her growl behind me.

"Nothing my sweet Rose," I called back sweetly. I retreat back into my room and lock the door to keep the she witch from coming after me. I walk to my closet and open it, staring at the contents.

What on earth do I wear to go golfing?

~*~F~*~

I ended up googling what appropriate golf attire was. I'm not some picky fashionista that needed to look perfection in my designer clothes every time I left the house but I liked to look decent. The mini-skirts I saw many women wearing in the pictures didn't appeal to me. I would most likely at some point swing the club of death and end up losing my balance and falling; last thing I needed to do was flash the entire course when I went down.

Eventually I settled on a pair of tan shorts and a red striped polo t-shirt. It was conservative enough that I would feel comfortable around others but it was cool enough for the hot weather. It was a rare sunny and humid day in Seattle. Our summers aren't so bad but we do get rain more than most cities. I'm surprised we even have a golf course but I guess where's there's a demand they shall deliver.

I pull my hair into a high pony tail before slapping on a baseball cap that my dad bought me at the last Mariners game we went to. I pulled my hair through the space at the back and adjusted it comfortably before slipping into my running shoes. I'm not sure if we needed those shoes with the spike things on them since we're not on the course but I guess it doesn't matter since I didn't own a pair anyway. I didn't bother with much makeup, just some mascara, since we would be outside most likely sweating at least for a little while.

"Bella! Are you coming or not!" Rose yelled from the hall.

"Oh so it's optional now?"

"No, I just thought giving you the illusion of choice would make you move faster. I want to get there before all the spots are taken so hurry up!"

"Yes oh evil one!"

"That's queen evil one to you, now hurry up peasant before I drag your ass out of there."

I roll my eyes but grab my purse and shut off my light, closing the bedroom door behind me. Rose was in the living room and it didn't surprise me to see her in a skirt and her own purple polo shirt. However, her hair was pulled up into a half down, half up style and I knew she wouldn't let something like a baseball cap so much as touch her precious hair. She also put on far more makeup than me. Luckily, she had enough sense not to wear stilettos, though she was wearing a nice pair of black sandals that had a heel, though it was of a reasonable height.

Well for her anyway.

"About time." She snarked and I flipped her off before picking up my heavy golf bag. Sometimes there is just no pleasing her.

We headed down to the underground parking lot where Rose immediately led us towards her cherry red Ferrari California convertible. Why she would have a convertible in Seattle I'll never know, especially when it has California in the name; like that isn't a big enough hint on the type of climate it's supposed to be driven in.

She popped the trunk with her key ring and we put our clubs into the trunk before moving around and getting in. The drive didn't take too long, about forty minutes as it was just outside of Seattle in the town of Everett. Soon we were pulling out in front of Everett Golf and Country Club. I snorted a bit when I read the large plague that stood proudly at the entrance detailing this clubs origins.

_Established in 1910 and located just minutes from the heart of downtown Everett, Everett Golf & Country Club offers a serene and peaceful setting with a challenging, yet fun course and breathtaking clubhouse. As the fourth oldest country club in Washington State, our extensive and fascinating history boasts of senators and golf champions as well as some of the oldest families and founding members of Snohomish County._

More like _snob_mish county. I internally giggle at my horrible joke.

The only reason we go out of our way to come to this particular club was because our parents, and therefore us, were members. Rosalie's parents are originally from Everett so their family has a long history of membership. My parents only joined after I became friends with Rose and her parents, during one of our many dinners together, and they convinced them to join, offering to sponsor them. The rest they say is history. I don't come here often, as I can't stand most of the people here, but I can admit the place is nice.

We made our way to the recreational building not too far away. The nice man behind the counter was more than happy to help us, supplying us with some golf balls. When Rose insisted she purchased her own top of the line balls, because regular ones _just _wouldn't do, he explained that since we were using the range we wouldn't be getting the balls back because they collected them in bulk. Rose grumbled but finally gave in. He had one of the staff grab two buckets for us and lead us out to a free spot. I tried to tell him I could carry my bucket myself, Rose unsurprisingly stayed silent, but he refused, saying he was fine.

He left us with a tiny bow and some quick instructions, informing us that if we ever needed anything to just ask for John. We set up in our own little private sector, each area sectioned off with nets. It was mostly middle aged men here but there were a few women and a group of guys not much older than us in the area next to us. A few of them whistled and leered at us but Rose just flipped them off while I tried to ignore them completely.

If only it were that easy.

"Hey they Rosalie, you're looking fine as per usual. As do you Bella." James Hunter said in what he must have assumed was a smooth voice but really it was creepy. I hadn't had a lot of interaction with James or his parents, all three stuck up and rude, but when I've been forced to some of the same parties of him it was impossible to avoid him altogether. The dude was ranked second after Royce of men to avoid and who to needed to walk in front of a bus. Unsurprisingly, Royce and James were buddies; they must all belong to the same club of rude and creepy guys.

"Fuck off James, you've never had a chance and never will." Rose quipped. I never understood how she could hate James but like Royce, they weren't that much different. Except perhaps Royce was most definitely the richer of the two.

"Aw c'mon sugar, don't be like that." His friends snickered behind him.

"I think she made her point perfectly clear the first time around. Don't make us call security. I'm sure they wouldn't take too kindly to you harassing us. Besides, are you supposed to have Beer out here?" I nodded my head towards the open cooler full of imported beer. I knew very well that this area didn't allow food or drinks, unless it was water.

James sneered and turned away, mumbling a few choice words about us under his breath, but finally leaving us alone.

"Good job." Rose whispered, sending me a wink. I smiled and winked right back, both of us laughing a little.

Rose picked up a club and a ball and started lining up a shot. I watched her form, as she seemed to somehow know what she was doing, hoping I could pick up some pointers. She swung and made contact with the ball, the little white object flying into the air.

"Wow Rose, you're a natural!" I said in awe, sure I wouldn't look that graceful my first time around. Sometimes life isn't fair.

"I know." She said smugly. I rolled my eyes at her lack of humility and turned back to my own bag, staring at it.

"Rose, which one do I choose?" Didn't it matter? Or was that just in an actual game of golf on the course? God already I'm confused.

"Just pick the same one as me." I looked at her club closely before picking one that looked identitcal to it. I set my ball down and tried to copy her stance. Once I thought I was good I wound my arms back and swung. However, instead of the sound of metal hitting plastic there was nothing. I looked down and saw I missed the ball completely.

"Nice shot Bella." Rose snickered behind me. Bitch...

"Oh shut it Rosalie before I decide to miss on purpose and hit your head instead." I glared at the offending white ball and took a deep breath. I tried again, swinging with all my might once again. This time I hit the ball but it somehow went sideways instead and slammed into the net separating James from us. He and his gang laughed at me and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Ugh! I quit! Rose its no use I told you I wouldn't be any good but do you ever listen? Noooo." I bitched, close to chucking my club at the net too.

"Stop being over dramatic, you missed twice and already willing to give up. C'mon Bella, give it one more try. This time keep your eye on the ball and take your time."

"When did you become a master in all things golf?" I snarked, placing my ball back.

"I googled some golf tips last night."

I frowned, realizing I should have done the same thing. Shaking out my wrist I lined up one more time, taking a few deep breaths. This time when I swung my eyes never left the ball and I was reward with a hit. It didn't go horribly far but it was a start.

"I did it!"

"Told you so." She said smugly.

"Ya ya."

We continued hitting for the next half hour. It wasn't so bad. Not the most entertaining thing I have ever done but I can get why the simple repetition of hitting the ball could be calming. Rosalie was practically a pro and while I could hit the ball now I wasn't any good at hitting it far. I was also cautious as I didn't want to swing too hard like I did in the beginning, believing I would lose focus and start missing again. I found a good pace so why rock the boat?

I was setting up another shot when I heard the low hum of an engine nearby and I looked up to see a black cart surrounded by a metal cage. It was pulling something behind it and when I took a closer look at it I saw that it was collecting up the large piles of balls. On its side appeared to be a tube thing that was also sucking up any stray balls left behind.

"Hey James, 50 bucks says you can't hit that loser out there." I heard beside me.

"50? That's nothing, you're on." I looked up just in time for James to hit the ball and it go shooting towards the guy in the cart. I cold hear the loud clank even from here, telling me James put some power into that one. James high fived his friends and each started talking about wanting a chance to hit the cart. I felt bad for whoever was in there. I scowled at them and their stupid antics.

Jerks.

Rose jerked me out of my glaring. "C'mon Bella, I want you to swing harder this time, really give the ball some air."

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"Because you'll never improve if you keep playing it safe. Now swing it!"

Scowling I hit the ball with a little more force but apparently not enough. "Pathetic!" She placed another ball in front of me and stepped back. "Now pretend that's Mike's face and swing damn it."

I glared at the stupid thing, imagining it was my stupid cheating ex's face and hit it with everything I had, not caring where I aimed it. Rosalie cheered while the ball shot quickly through the air. The ball smashed into the cage of the cart moving around but didn't bounce off, oh no that would have been too easy, instead it somehow disappeared into the cage followed by a cry of pain. It was faint but I heard it. I don't know how but my ball made it through the cage and obviously hit whoever was inside. Oh god I knew something like this would happen. Hurricane Bella strikes again.

"Oh shit!" I cried out, dropping my club and dashing down the hill towards the cart.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing, get back here!" Rose called behind me but I didn't bother to look back. It was taking all my limited coordination to run and not trip over any of the golf balls scattered across the green. Believe it or not but I'm a fast runner, I just have no balance, so I managed to reach the cart fairly quickly and actually managed not to fall for once. I couldn't properly see inside with the sun glaring and the cage but I saw flashes of a redish colour and the bulk of the person led me to assume the person was male.

"Hey are you alright in there. I am _so _sorry, I never meant to even aim towards you let alone have it somehow hit you. Do you need medical attention? Do…"

I was talking fast but my words were still cut off when the man inside shouted "DUCK!"

I moved quickly and did as he said, a ball hit the cage where I was standing less than a second after. I let out a little scream in fright, realizing now that I was in the middle of a golf range. The door to the cart opened and I heard the voice again. "Hurry get in."

I got up, stumbling a bit, and slipped into the cart just as another ball hit the cage, once again where I was before. "Phew that was close, what were they doing? Aiming for me?"

"Actually they were." The voice said but now that I was safe I noticed it had a velvet quality to it. I looked up and my eyes widened when I took in the most handsome and frankly beautiful man I had ever seen. The red I saw earlier was his hair but now that I saw it up close it also had a brownish shade to it as well, making it fairly unique looking. His eyes were a deep green and his jaw was chiselled. His nose was straight, though the slight bump in it indicated it had been mostly likely broken at some point, and she he had lips that were meant to be kissed. My eyes drifted downward and his polo shirt, which had the clubs logo on it, was moulded perfectly to his chest. He wasn't hugely muscular but you tell he worked out and had a nice physique. He seemed about my age, maybe a little older.

My ogling only took a few seconds and when I glanced back up it appeared he had been doing the same to me. When our eyes met he gave me a crooked but warm smile so naturally I blushed. The space was small enough that I could feel the heat rolling off of him and I swear I could almost feel a current between us. I thought that whole 'spark' people always talk about was bullshit but maybe I was wrong. I knew I would jump him any second if I didn't calm down and find a distraction.

I cleared my throat. "Umm, what were you saying before?"

He blinked rapidly, as if he were coming out of some day dream. Maybe I affected him like he did me? I could only hope. "Oh um I said they were actually aiming for you." At that moment another ball hit the cage. He pointed behind me and I turned my head, looking through the cage carefully. On top of the hill I saw James and his pals laughing and pointing at us, lining up another shot and aiming it directly at us.

"FOUR!" They yelled, _after_, it hit us before laughing again. I could see Rosalie stock towards them but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"That son of a bitch." I mumbled.

"Ya James is a real piece of work. One of his favourite past times is trying to see how many times he can hit the cart in a given session. I never actually thought he would aim for someone when they were outside of the cage though, especially a woman, but I guess it just proves he truly is a sadistic prick." The man growled.

I turned back around to look at him. "Well thank you for allowing me shelter."

"Anytime. What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I heard you cry out in pain from my ball." Now that I really looked at him I saw a small lump on the side of his forehead with some bruising forming around it. Without thinking I reached out and gently swept my thumb across it. He flinched before leaning into my hand a bit. I gave him a sad smile. "I'm so sorry about that, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I raised an eye brow, not believing him. "Really, it's just a little sore, nothing I can't handle. You on the other hand, could have been seriously hurt." He pressed, more concerned with me apparently.

I shrugged. "I don't care, _you _were the one who was hurt and I had to make sure you were okay." His eyes became very tender as they looked at me and I blushed again. " I told my friend not to let me play." I blurted out. He looked at me curiously. "I'm a danger magnet, I told her last night someone was going to get hurt and I was proven right, though I hate that it was you."

He laughed and shook his head, forcing my hand back down to my lap. I missed the heat of his face against my palm immediately. "Don't worry about it, I'll be okay. Thank you for caring." Part of him seemed surprised that I cared though I guess I could understand that with the type of people that usually came here. Not all were like that, I try not to stereotype, but many wouldn't care if they accidently hurt him, let alone run out and make sure he was okay. Some would check to make sure there would be no law suit but that was about it. It's sad really.

"How did the ball get into here anyway? Isn't that the point of the cage, to keep you protected?"

"Normally yes but there's a hole, clearly." He pointed upward where I saw a hole in the metal frame, rust around much of it. It wasn't big, a little larger than a golf ball. Figures I find the one vulnerable spot on this thing. "The ball collecting carts I and others normally use are out of commission. One needed its engine to be fixed and the other someone vandalized. This was the only one we had, it's an older model we usually only keep for emergencies."

"Well they really should fix that." I mumbled.

"Probably but they won't. I can't complain though, it did result in one good thing."

I looked at him like he was nuts. "What, a concussion? You want to go home early that badly?" I joked.

He laughed but then picked up my hand, the same one that was touching his face earlier, and played with my fingers. "While that is always a good thing I was thinking more along the lines that I got to meet you."

My eyes widened and my face became a permanent red, jeez I should just sell myself to the circus and call myself the human Tomato. He looked at me cautiously, waiting for my reaction.

Finally I smiled sweetly. "Well when you put it that way I guess I can see the appeal of this death trap."

He smiled, relieved I didn't run away. As if. "I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella."

"Well Bella, would you like to take a ride with me? I'll even let you hold the nozzle to suck if you want."

I burst out laughing. "Do you realize how that just sounded?"

He looked confused for a second before it dawn on him the innuendo in that sentence. "Oh shit, no I didn't mean _that _kind of nozzle and I don't want you to suck it. I mean, well, if you wanted. NO! Forget I said that. I meant the ball sucker. Crap, that came out wrong." He rambled and I placed my hand over his mouth. I rather it be my lips but I'll settle for my hand for now. I had to admit though, he was adorable when he was nervous and shakin' up like that

"Edward I know what you meant, I was just teasing." He let out a sigh and an embarrassed laugh. "Now move over, I have some balls to suck." I say seriously before we both burst out laughing.

"Well, don't me stand in your way m'lady."

When we calmed down he showed me how everything worked and soon we were off. We were zooming along, joking and asking questions about one another all the while I was operating the machine and enjoying it to. Who needed teaching, I'll become a ball collector like Edward and I could just ride in this little cart with him all day everyday and be happy. This was _way _more fun than the golfing and I could admit I _really _liked Edward. He was sweet, kind, funny, a little dorky and it didn't hurt he was so good looking.

At one point I had to let Edward take over so I could answer a call from Rosalie. After calming her down I told her I would meet her back at the main building in a little while and asked if she could grab my clubs for me. She wasn't happy but I reminded her I did her a favour by coming so she could do the same.

About an hour later we were done. I was sad when it came to an end but he had other responsibilities to get to so we couldn't just drive around all day. We drove up to utility area to park the cart and I was happy it was deserted. When the engine cut off it was weird how quiet it was. There was no humming of the engine, the whacking of balls or the clank of said balls hitting the cart. We were silent for a moment, as we sat in the seats, both of us trying to think of something to say.

Finally he cleared his throat. "Bella, would I be too forward if ask for your number? I would like to see you again, maybe go out some time." I resisted the urge to laugh at how formal he sounded because he looked genuinely frightened I would refuse him. Silly man, like I could say no.

A huge smile made its way onto my face. "I would love that."

He smiled in relief. He took out his phone and I did the same, programming the numbers in. I was tempted to put him under _Ball Sucker _but I didn't want to risk him calling some time and one of my parents see that flash across the screen. I rather not try and explain the reasoning behind that. Instead I put him simply under Edward.

"So can I call you tonight?" He looked to eager and it made me happy he wanted to talk to me so soon, that he seemed to like me as much as I liked him.

"I'd like that." I looked down at my phone and saw the time, suppressing a groan. "I really should go, I've left my friend waiting for well over an hour. She is not going to be happy." I grimaced, knowing Rose was going to bitch at me for sure.

He frowned. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to monopolize your time."

"Don't be, I'm not." I really wasn't. He was the best thing to happen to me today, hell probably the best thing to happen to me in a long time.

He helped me out of the cart but didn't let go of my hand as we walked back to the main building. "Is this okay?" He lifted up our hands.

"It's perfect." I squeezed his hand a little tighter.

He gave me that crooked smile I have already come to love and somehow I knew that this was the start of something special.

**~*~FOUR~*~**

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please review! I would love your opinion and if you would like it expanded some time in the future. **


End file.
